La Corda Horror
by StoryTellerGnight
Summary: La Corda Horror is a three week break story for La Corda Effect, for all you who enjoy reading La Corda Effect you must wait 3 weeks. Mean time, enjoy reading the break story La Corda Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**) **

La Corda Horror

Chapter 1

"Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun! How long are you going to sulk? You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" Hino said walking off ahead to the girl's cabin.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were boiled in anger and suspicion "there's no way I'm going to let that Kiscen guy and Hihara spend a whole week with you." They both said at the same time "even if I have to spend a whole weekend with this guy!" they said in their mind, glaring at each other.

Flash Back 4 Days Ago

"Kaho-chan" called Hihara who was sitting next to her.

She opened her eyes and realized she had felt asleep "Sorry! I dozed off a bit" she said drowsily. Hino sat up straight in her chair and looked around the class room.

"It's cool; the meeting is just starting anyway, so relax Kaho-chan" said Hihara cheeringly.

Everyone in the class room remained silent as an unfamiliar person walked in the room "hey I know I'm not who you expected to walk in, but Kanazawa had to take leave. So for the next couple of weeks I will be your adviser in the concurs." Said the man writing his name on the chalk board for everyone to see.

"Kiscen Cien" Hino thought to herself, reading his name in her mind.

There was a dull silence in the air for seconds; Tsukimori broke the ice first "are you going to tell us why you called us out of our class rooms so suddenly? Kiesen sensei." Said Tsukimori coldly as always, Hino snickered briefly. Tsukimori's nerves shot up at the sound of her snickering "Did I say something funny hino?" he asked icily, his eyes pieced her to halt her snickering in an instant.

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun, it just you pronounced his name wrong" she said getting up from her seat. Hino walked down the steps making her way to the chalk board. "It's pronounced _**K-i-sken**_ right? Not _**Key-sen**__, _Am I right?" she said writing it down on the chalk board.

"That's right, I'm sorry but what's your name?" said Kiscen holding a hand out to her in greeting.

Hino was about to return the greeting but Hihara grabbed his hand instead "she's Hino Kahoko! And I'm Hihara Kazuki! Nice to meet you!" He said shaking his hand endlessly.

Hino laughed at the sight "Hihara sempia? Don't you think you should calm down a b—" said Hino pausing her sentence at the sound of a shutter and flash going off.

"Hi-ya! Nami Amou on the scene, Hihara shakes good looking adviser's hand to death! What a _**horror**_!" she said snapping pictures of them.

"Amou what are you doing here?" Tsuchiura asked

"That's what the meeting was for" butted in Kiscen "We're all going on a camping trip! It's by a nice lake owned by the school. It's a reward for giving the school the gift of music, well-so-they-say." He said

The class room went dead, so dead that Shimizu was the upbeat one, out of all of them "It-sounds-interesting" Shimizu said half awake.

"**NOT WITH HIM I'M NOT! - NOT WITH HIM I'M NOT!"**

Said Tsukimori and Tsuchiura at the same time, boiling to a T just at the horrid thought.

Kiscen scratched his head in frustration "So I take it you two don't like each other munch" said Kiscen in an understanding tone. "Ok then, I won't force you" he said.

With that said Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were about to leave the class room "But, that just means _**hino and I**_will have a relaxing time without you. Isn't that right? Hihara" said Kiscen with a twinkle in his eye. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura both froze in there steps "and that's how you reel the fish in" Kiscen said laughing inside.

End Of Flash 

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were shoved forward "You boys better get a move on, come on, it's a vacation! Loosen up a bit!" Kiscen said walking ahead of them.

"I hate that guy!" said Tsukimori and Tsuchiura as they made their way to the boy's cabin to join the others who were inside.

Tsukimori placed his violin case on a nearby table, then he through his luggage bag on the top bunk bed. "Sorry Tsukimori but _**I**_ get top bunk bed" said Tsuchiura grabbing Tsukimori's bag and tossing it back to him.

Tsukimori flinched in aggravation, he throw his luggage back on the top bunk bed "no _**I'm**_ sorry" said Tsukimori in a cold tone.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were about to start a fight over who gets top bunk bed, seeing this Hihara decided to put the fire out. "Wait! Come on guys, no fighting! This is supposed to be a relaxing fun vacation. Not a who murdered who vacation" said Hihara getting in-between the two to stop any further problems.

"Yes, yes. I can see it now, **Corda Horror**! Tsuchiura is found out to be the **murderer**, who knew that this piano playing **jock** could be capable of such a thing!" said Amou appearing out of know where.

"What are you doing in the boy's cabin? And why make me the murderer!" He said angrily 'first Tsukimori, now her.'

"Because you're the dumb piano playing jock, that's why" said Tsukimori taking his things out his luggage bag.

"Tsukimori!" Tsuchiura said at the raise of his voice.

"No that's not why; between you and Tsuchiura I don't think you would have the strength to be a murderer. I mean, he would over power you! No matter how much nut strength you try to gather up!" Amou said laughing.

Tsuchiura joined in laughing too, Hihara let out a tiny snicker but quickly cut it in half "Sorry Tsukimori, it was a little…..Funny!" Hihara said not being able to hold it in anymore.

The only one that wasn't laughing was Shimizu "I've had enough" said Tsukimori grabbing his violin and leaving out the cabin door.

Tsukimori walked and walked until he heard a familiar sound coming from the nearby lake. He followed the sound until it became fully clear "hino?" he said to himself listening in on her practice.

Hino POV

"I think I finally got the hang of it" she said playing the piece the best she could.

_SCREEECH__**!**_

Hino's violin let out a loud screeching sound, on that last horrible note she stopped playing "I guess not" she said putting her violin in its case. While she was doing so she heard ruffle sounds coming from the bushes behind her. She walked slowly towards the bushes and then it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

Thank you for reading my La Corda Effect 3 week break story!

_**Next week on La Corda Horror **_

"Hihara have you seen hino anywhere?" asked Tsuchiura.

"No I haven't" responded Hihara.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

"What was that!" Tsuchiura franticly said.

"It sounds like Kaho-chan! And it's coming from the nearby lake, let's go!" Hihara said running in the lake's direction.

Tsuchiura and Hihara ran as fast as they could down the path leading to the lake "GO BACK!" Shouted a voice.

"Look its Tsukimori, what is he running from?" said Hihara pointing towards him.

Tsukimori ran behind them, but stopped running to warn them "you shouldn't stay here! That _**thing**_! Is trying to attack me!" he said warning them of the danger he faced.

"What _**thing**_? And where's Hino?" asked Tsuchiura trying to get a straight answer out of him.

Tsukimori was about to answer him until he saw the _thing_ "oh no! That _**thing**_ followed me all the way here?" he said running off.

"Run!" said Hihara and Tsuchiura, running away from their worst nightmare.

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! Hope you liked it! Till next time!

**Updates Every Monday For The Next 3 Weeks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**) **

La Corda Horror Chapter 2: _**Dog's Act!**_

_Previously on La Corda Horror _

"_Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun! How long are you going to sulk? You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" Hino said walking off ahead to the girl's cabin. _

_Flash Back_

"_Kaho-chan"_

"_Sorry! I dozed off a bit" she said drowsily_

_Everyone in the class room remained silent as an unfamiliar person walked in the room "hey, I know I'm not who you expected to walk in but Kanazawa had to take leave. So for the next couple of weeks I will be your adviser in the concurs"_

"_You called us out of our class rooms so suddenly, Kiesen sensei." Said Tsukimori coldly_

_Hino snickered briefly_

_It's pronounced K-i-sken right? Not Key-sen, Am I right?" she said writing it down on the chalk board. _

"_That's right, I'm sorry but what's your name?" said Kiscen holding a hand out to her in greeting_

_Hihara grabbed his hand instead_

"_Hi-ya! Nami Amou on the scene, Hihara shakes good looking adviser's hand to death! What a horror!"_

"_Amou what are you doing here?" Tsuchiura asked _

"_That's what the meeting was for" butted in Kiscen "We're all going on a camping trip!"_

"_NOT WITH HIM I'M NOT! - NOT WITH HIM I'M NOT!"_

"_Ok then, I won't force you but, that just means hino and I will have a relaxing time without you." Said Kiscen _

_Tsukimori and Tsuchiura both froze_

_End Of Flash Back _

"_You boys better get a move on, come on, it's a vacation!"_

"_Sorry Tsukimori but __**I**__ get top bunk bed"_

_Tsukimori flinched_

"_No __**I'm**__ sorry" said Tsukimori in a cold tone._

"_I've had enough" said Tsukimori grabbing his violin and leaving out the cabin door. Tsukimori walked and walked until he heard a familiar sound coming from the nearby lake. He followed the sound until it became fully clear "hino?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH__**!**__"_

_End Of Previously _

Tsuchiura was outside looking around for hino but she was nowhere to be found. "Where could she be? That weird substitute better not be with her." He said heading back to the boy's cabin, on his way heading in the Cabin Hihara was coming out. "Hold up just a second Hihara-sempia" Tsuchiura said moving in front him.

"What's up?" Hihara asked.

"Have you seen Hino anywhere Hihara?" asked Tsuchiura.

"No I haven't, why?" responded Hihara.

Tsuchiura began to worry a little "have you seen Kiscen-sensei?"

Hihara shook his head slowly, but then got a rush of nervousness "Why! Did something happen? To-to-toooo…KAHO-CHAN!" he panicked.

"NO! No... I was just asking if you've seen her" He quickly said to stop Hihara's imagination from running any further.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

"What was that!" Tsuchiura franticly said.

"It sounds like Kaho-chan! And it's coming from the nearby lake, let's go!" Hihara said running in lake's direction.

"Are you sure?" Tsuchiura said following behind him into the forest path.

Tsuchiura and Hihara ran as fast as they could down the path leading to the lake. "GO BACK!" Shouted a voice.

"Isn't that voice Tsu"

"Look its Tsukimori, what is he running from?" said Hihara pointing towards him.

Tsukimori ran behind them, but stopped running to warn them "you shouldn't stay here! That _**thing**_! Is trying to attack me!" he said warning them of the danger he faced.

"What _**thing**_? And where's hino?" Asked Tsuchiura trying to get a straight answer out of him "Tsukimori!"

Tsukimori was about to answer him until he saw the _**thing**_ "oh no! That _**thing**_ followed me all the way here?" he said running off back in the direction of the main camp.

Tsuchiura and Hihara turned back around to see the thing he was so scared of. "Look! It's a dog!" Hihara said moving closer to it.

"This is what Tsukimori was so afraid of? But it's just a dog" Tsuchiura said watching as Hihara was petting it.

"It's not just a dog" Hihara said picking the dog up in his hold "It's a cute" said Hihara describing different features of the dog.

As Hihara was describing, the dog started to become angry and angrier by the cute nick names Hihara was saying. "Uh….-_-!" Tsuchiura panicked.

"Fluffy, button nose" went on Hihara.

"Hihara! Put the dog down!" Tsuchiura said warning him.

Hihara was clueless to what was happening with the dog "huh? But…why? T_T" Hihara whined dense as ever.

"Ok then, I'll….just leave you with button nose" Tsuchiura said backing away.

"What's wrong Tsuchiura?"

"ARRRG!..ARF! ARF! ARRRG!" The dog growled and barked madly at Hihara and Tsuchiura.

Hihara finally started to notice the dog's true colors, "I see what you mean now….Tsuchiura" he said putting the dog down slowly and gently back on the ground. Hihara backed away from the dog and moved be Tsuchiura.

"Hmmm…" they both hummed nervously.

"ARF!"

"Run!" Said Hihara and Tsuchiura, running away from their worst nightmare.

The dog ran after them in full speed, viscous as ever "ARF ARF!" The dog continued to bark.

"It's chasing us Tsuchiura! What do we do! I don't want to get bit! ToT!" He said Frighten to death.

"Me neither! Just keep running!" Tsuchiura said speeding up his pace.

"Wait up!" Hihara yelled speeding up also to keep up with him, Hihara ran passed Tsuchiura making it to the main camp sight first. But bumped into someone as he turned out the path way "Ouch... I'm so sorry" Hihara said looking up to whoever he bumped into. "Kiscen"

It was Hino and Kiscen that he stumbled upon "Hihara-sempia? Why are you in such a rush?" Hino asked.

"B-because. Ieee" stuttered Hihara.

While Hihara was having a stutter fest trying to talk to hino and Kiscen, Tsuchiura came running out of the path way. "Hihara! How could you leave me back there!" Tsuchiura shouted.

"How did I leave you back there? You tried to leave me back there!" Shouted back Hihara.

"What? When was that?" Argued back Tsuchiura 'I thought I was faster' he said in his thoughts

Hino and Kiscen were doing their best to follow their fussy conversation

From Hihara - "What do mean when was that! You sped up on purpose!"

"But who left who behind?…THAT WOULD BE YOU!" -to Tsuchiura

"OK ENOUGH!" Kiscen yelled, Hihara and Tsuchiura became Quiet. "What is all this about!"

"The **dog**!" they both said in unison.

Kiscen and hino began to snicker….Then laugh "what's so funny? Did you not just hear me say being chased by a crazy dog?"[Writer Note: He never said being chased by a crazy dog] Tsuchiura said, but couldn't help but blush a little because he was being laughed at by the girl he likes.

"Sorry…Tsuchiura-kun…Hihara-sempia" hino said laughing.

Hihara was left lost to their reaction of the situation they were in, but it reminded him of a certain _**thing**_. "Tsuchiura, where's the dog?"

"ARF! ARF!" the dog barked running in their direction, but something was different about the dog's motive.

"Here he comes now!" Tsuchiura said moving behind Kiscen then pushing him forward. "Deal with it Kiscen-sensei."

Hihara pulled Hino close to him as the dog charged full speed towards them. "Don't worry Kaho-chan, I'll protect" Hihara said as the dog charged faster and faster, leaping into Kiscen's arms "you?"

"Nick! Where you been girl? We lost you trying to keep up with you and Tsukimori." Kiscen said happily, playing with the dog.

Tsuchiura and Hihara were left stupid; nothing was heard from their mouths, just utter silence. "Thank you for catching that thing. Tsuchiura, Hihara-sempia" said Tsukimori walking up from behind them.

"Oi, Ice burg; did you set this up?" Tsuchiura asked angrily.

Tsukimori said nothing and remained silent.

"When are we going to eat? It's getting late" Fuyuumi said pulling Shimizu along by the arm.

"Don't worry, since we're camping; we might as well have dinner a camp style way!" Kiscen said putting a hand on Fuyuumi's shoulder.

"Let's…roast…marsh….Mel….lows" Shimizu said in parts.

"Where's Amou" Hihara asked.

"She went looking for wood to start the fire for tonight's gather round" Kiscen said.

"Alone? Is it safe?" hino asked.

Kiscen nodded reassuring Amou's safety "Well, that said and done. Tsukimori, help me place these logs around where the fire will be." Kiscen said.

Tsukimori nodded "sure" he said.

Everyone was moving on with the rest of the day except for one person. "OI! Did you or did you not!" Fused on Tsuchiura.

_**Next Time On La Corda Horror**_

"Why in the world did I volunteer for this? And it's getting dark; I better hurry with the wood." Amou said picking up thick sticks of wood off the ground.

"_CR-A-CK_!"

Within the next minute everything became Quiet. "Look at me, getting scared for nothing" she thought, just as she was letting her guard fall a hand grabbed her shoulder. "IIAHHH!"

_**Sorry that I didn't update Monday like I said I would, there were some difficulties. BUT anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till Next time, on L.C.H! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**) **

La Corda Horror Chapter 2: _**Crystal Like Rumor**_

_Previously on La Corda Horror _

"Have you seen Hino anywhere Hihara?" asked Tsuchiura

"No I haven't, why?" responded Hihara

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

"It sounds like Kaho-chan!"

Tsuchiura and Hihara ran as fast as they could down the path leading to the lake "GO BACK!" Shouted a voice.

Tsukimori ran behind them, but stopped running to warn them "you shouldn't stay here! That _**thing**_! Is trying to attack me!"

"oh no! That _**thing**_ followed me all the way here?" he said running off

"Look! It's a dog!"

"Uh….-_-!"

"Hihara! Put the dog down!"

"ARRRG!..ARF! ARF! ARRRG!" The dog growled and barked

"Run!"

"Just keep running!" Tsuchiura said speeding up

"Wait up!" Hihara ran passed Tsuchiura making it to the main camp sight first. But bumped into someone

It was Hino and Kiscen that he stumbled upon "Hihara-sempia? Why are you in such a rush?" Hino asked.

Tsuchiura came running out of the path way. "Hihara! How could you leave me back there!"

"OK ENOUGH!" Kiscen yelled "What is all this about!"

"The **dog**!"

"ARF! ARF!" The dog charged faster and faster, leaping into Kiscen's arms

. "Thank you for catching that thing, Tsuchiura; Hihara-sempia" said Tsukimori

"Oi, Ice burg; did you set this up?" Tsuchiura asked

"Where's Amou" Hihara asked

"She went looking for wood to start the fire for tonight's gather round" Kiscen said

"Alone? Is it safe?" hino asked

Kiscen nodded

"OI! Did you or did you not!"

_End Of Previously _

Amou's POV

Amou was searching for wood in the forest not to fare from the main camp, while everyone else was either helping Kiscen prepare the food or practicing till everything was ready. "Why in the world did I volunteer for this? And it's getting dark; I better hurry with the wood." Amou said picking up thick sticks of wood off the ground.

"_CR-A-CK_!"

Amou dropped all the sticks she had in her arms and looked around her surrounding's, she was startled by the sound of sticks cracking. "Wh-? It's nothing! It's just me out here, no one else." She said trying to convince herself, but the sound happened again. "Pr-probably a cat" she said getting scared all alone in the woods.

"_CR-A-CK_!"

She picked up one of the thick stick's she dropped on the ground "A really fat cat" she said. Within the next minute everything became Quiet. "Look at me, getting scared for nothing" she thought, just as she was letting her guard fall a hand grabbed her shoulder. "IIAHHH!" she screamed swinging the stick at the person with her eyes closed, too afraid to look at whoever it was.

"Hey! What's your problem Amou" said a familiar voice to her.

She opened her eyes "OH! I'm soooo sorry Tsuchiura! I thought you were a murderer about to kidnap me and kill me" She said still a little frightened.

"It's ok, you didn't hit me anyway. I dodged your defensive attack" he said laughing to lighten up the mood.

"Whatever, what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Amou said lightly hitting him with the stick.

"ok sorry, I heard you were all alone out here and it was getting dark, so I came to find you to make sure you were alright." He explained.

"Oh…ok then since you're here, can you help me carry these sticks back to camp?" she asked picking some of them up from the ground.

"Of course, that was my intention anyway, to help the dam_sel_ in distress" he joked; picking up the bigger sticks.

She laughed "damsel huh? Come on, let's get back to camp. Their probably wondering where we are" she said walking off.

Tsuchiura followed alongside her "right, and Amou" he said.

"What?"

"My intention was also to scare you a little bit" he said running ahead of her.

"Tsuchiura! Get back here, this damsel wants to teach you a lesson!" she said chasing after him.

"Let's see if the damsel can keep up first!" he shouted back to her.

Main Camp

After Amou and Tsuchiura got back to camp, everyone started dinner, then after dinner they sat around the fire under the moon light.

Hihara was stuffing himself uncontrollably with marshmallows; he swallowed the stuffing of marshmallows hard down his throat. "AAH!" he exhaled "Mined telling us why you screamed hino?" asked Hihara.

Hino gave him a lost stare "I screamed?.. Oh that, well you see what happened was…" she said telling them what happened.

Flash Back 

"I think I finally got the hang of it" she said playing the piece the best she could.

_SCREEECH__**!**_

Hino's violin let out a loud screeching sound, on that last horrible note she stopped playing. "I guess not" she said putting her violin in its case. While she was doing so she heard ruffle sounds coming from the bushes behind her. She walked slowly towards the bushes with caution, as she was doing so a stick came flying out of the bushes. "Where did that come from?" Hino said, she picked the stick up and along came a dog jumping out the bushes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

"ARF ARF!" Barked the dog.

"Hey! Stop that!" said a voice also coming out of the bushes.

The dog did as he said "Tsukimori-kun?..? Why are you coming out the bushes? And is this your dog?" she asked still holding the stick in her hand.

The dog silently growled towards her "why is he angry at me Tsukimori-kun?" she said pointing at the dog with the stick.

He snickered.

"Did I say something funny Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes, sort of, the dog is a she. Not a he and she's mad at you because you're holding **her** stick." he said pointing out the stick in her hand.

Hino gasped and dropped the stick, after hino did so the dog rushed to take the stick back. "See?" Tsukimori said moving closer by hino.

"Oh, so is it your dog?" she asked for the third time.

"No it's"

"Nick! Come here girl!" called a voice.

The dog ran leaping its owner's arms "It's Kiscen's dog, Nick" Tsukimori said pointing him out.

Kiscen made his way by Hino and Tsukimori as they were talking. "Hey hino, practicing hard?" he asked still holding the dog in his arms.

"Yeah, that's me…practice hard" she said quoting hard with here finger's as in 'No really this has been hard, you guys didn't hear that horrible screeching sound I made earlier? It was horrible!' she said in thought.

"That's good; I hope you keep it up, and Tsukimori thanks again for watching nick for me, for the while that you did." He said "If there's anything I can do in return for you."

"There is one thing you can do; did you by any chance hear hino scream?" Tsukimori asked.

"Oh yeah, that's why I came back in a hurry, but I didn't know it was you hino" Kiscen said.

Hino felt embarrassed and tilted her head as she blushed "It wasn't that loud….was it?" she said.

"Yes it was, if Kiscen heard you I'm positive a certain two people heard you. They should be on their way now, Kiscen can I borrow Nick for bit" he asked.

"Sure" he said handing Tsukimori Nick; the second nick was in Tsukimori's arms he ran in the path way back to camp. "Just don't call her cute nick names, she hates that!" he shouted to Tsukimori.

End Of Flash Back 

"And that's what happened" hino said finishing up the story.

Tsuchiura was about ready to strangle Tsukimori, but tamed himself in front of hino. "Just wait till hino's not around" he said in his thoughts.

"So you threw the stick?" asked Hihara.

"Not exactly, see what happened was" Tsukimori started.

Flash Back

"I've had enough" said Tsukimori grabbing his violin and leaving out the cabin door. Tsukimori walked and walked until he heard a familiar sound coming from the nearby lake. He followed the sound until it became fully clear. "Hino?" he said to himself listening in on her practice.

As Tsukimori was listening to hino practice, Kiscen spotted him "Hey Tsu!" Muffled Kiscen.

Tsukimori covered up his mouth "Keep it down Kiscen-sensei! You'll disturb hino's practice." he said removing his hand from his mouth.

"Disturb her practice or disturb you watching her practice? Which one is it? Tsukimori" he said teasing him.

(V, V}Tsukimori glared at him "what do you want?"

"I need you to watch my dog for me" he said showing Tsukimori the dog with a stick in its mouth.

_SCREEECH__**!**_

"Sorry I'm not great with animals" Tsukimori said declining the offer.

"But Tsukimori, that's too bad!" Kiscen said taking the stick out the dog's mouth and throwing it in the bushes, are so he thought. Kiscen let the dog on the ground "Go fetch girl!" He said and the dog did as told. Tsukimori took his eye sight off Kiscen for a second to look at the dog search for the stick. "I told you I can't watch the" but Kiscen was gone. "I hate that guy! Where the dog go?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_**!**_"

"That's where" Tsukimori said making his way through the bushes.

End Of Flash Back

"So you were really the one who threw the stick." Hino said, roasting a marshmallow in the fire, as so were Shimizu and Fuyuumi.

"Enough of the lame so that's what happened story! I'll tell you guys a real horrifying story" said Amou.

"More horrified than you were back in the woods" Tsuchiura added.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Let's be quiet and let Amou tell her horror story" Kiscen said.

"Thank you sensei. Have you guys ever heard of the La Cora Horror story that took place in this camp?"

"Amou that story is well known in our high school, you couldn't go a day without hearing someone tell it" Said Tsuchiura.

"Yeah! But that's only in October" Added Hihara.

"I'm going to sit this one out" Tsukimori said getting up to leave.

"What? Prince Cube is to scared of a horror story?" teased Tsuchiura.

Tsukimori sat back down on the log "just get on with the story Amou" he said glaring at Tsuchiura.

"Ok, it happened two years ago. There were a group of kids coming her on vacation too, everything was all fun and games, laugh and cry then laugh again. You know they were just having a good time, but then two kids snuck out their cabins to go swimming in the lake after dark.

18 Years ago**/**Amou's Story more visual

"Jaden keep up! "He said running by the lake.

"Nay are you sure we should be doing this? What if we get caught?" she said worried of breaking the rules.

"Hey" he said lowly to her while grabbing her hand "I won't let us get caught, I promise." he said kissing her quick on the lips. "Alright?"

"Ok" she said "I trust you."

"Alright then, let's jump in the lake and have some fun!" he said pulling her along by the water. "I'm jumping in first" said Nay taking his shirt off, he already had water proof shorts on. So that's all he needed to do. "JIRANAMOOOOO!" he shouted leaping in the lake, making a huge splash to go along with.

"I give your splash a 1 out 5" she joked taking her over cloths off.

"You had your bathing suit on under your clothes?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with that? We're camping by a lake; you never know when you want to take a swim or not." she said jumping in the lake, but doing it more professional, she back flip dived in the lake "So, how was that?"

"Mmm" he hummed "That was perfect, just as you are" he said.

"Nay."

They both leaned in to kiss each other but something caught their eye, there was a light coming from the forest path way.

"I knew they would find out we were gone" she said backing out of the almost kiss. Jaden Quickly got out the water and put her cloths back on. "You better get out the lake Nay before they see you" Said Jaden putting on the last of her cloths, then she ran in the path way.

"Jaden wait for me!" he shouted, but she was already gone in forest path way "Darn, way to ruin a moment." He said getting out the lake and putting his shirt and shoes on "Jaden!" he called, but no answer. "What is she doing? Are they scolding her for sneaking out with me?" he thought walking in the path way to look for her. "Jaden!" he shouted.

"AAAAH!" A voice screamed.

"That voice…..it's JADEN!" he panicked, running further in the forest path until he finally spotted her being carried off be someone. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled running after them "Jaden!" he shouted once again.

"Nay help me!" she cried, roughly being dropped to the ground "Ouch!" she said in pain.

"You going to pay for that you freak!" he said talking him, but the outcome wasn't good.

The man pulled out a knife just as Nay tackled him, Nay was stabbed in the chest gasping and wheezing from the wound. He fell to the ground hanging on for dear life as much as possible, it was no use, his version was becoming blurry. He could hardly see anything, but he didn't need to see to know that Jaden was being carried off by unknown man. "Jaden. JADEN!" was his final words.

"NAAAAAAY!" she screamed back helplessly.

End Of Amou's Story

"And that's the end of the story" Amou said stuffing her face with roasted marshmallows "hm! These are goooood!" she said.

"Aren't they!" said Hihara also stuffing his face with marshmallows.

"You know that's really a true story" said Kiscen tossing sticks in the fire to make the fire stronger.

"Is it just me or did Kiscen sensei's mood darken" asked Hihara stuffing a marsh mellow in his mouth.

"His mood darkened" Tsukimori and Tsuchiura said back to him. Hino, Fuyuumi, and Amou didn't notice because they were too busy laughing and joking. And Shimizu, he fell asleep while Amou was telling the story.

Over by Yunoki 

"Yunoki-san, are you sure you want to go through with this? Your grandmother will be much despised to find out you left the house hold get to together." Said the shofar keeping his eye on the road as he drove the long miles.

"I told you already, I'm not going back; how far are we from the camp?" Yunoki asked looking out the window.

"About 10 miles or so Yunoki-san" the shofar said.

"That's good, and Hian-san…I'm sorry for getting you fired" he said.

"That's ok Yunoki-san, an old man like me needs to retire" man joked.

Yunoki laughed a little to himself, as he looked out the window he spotted a guy hitch hiking "Hian-san, pull the car over." Yunoki ordered.

Hian did as he said and pulled the car over near the hitch hiker.

"Thanks man, you don't know how long I've been hitch hiking for a car" the guy said getting the car.

"No problem, where are you heading?" asked Yunoki snapping his finger for Hian to start driving again.

"A camp not to far from here, it's about 9 to 10 miles away" he said putting his hand in his jacket. "It's nice to know there are people like you in the world."

Yunoki gave a princely smile "Thank you for the compliment" Yunoki thanked.

The guy's ara darkened "that wasn't a compliment" he said pulling out a gun to Yunoki's face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Questioned Yunoki sweating in nervousness of the gun pointed dead in his face.

Hian stopped the car and got out to pull the guy from the back seat. "Should've kept driving old man" he said shooting Hian 2 times in the chest killing him.

Yunoki was silent and scared of dying next at the heads of this nut job. "Maybe we can work this out" Yunoki reasoned.

"Shut up and get out the car!" he ordered.

Yunoki did as he said and moved to the side of the road "Please don't kill me, you can have the car! Just don't kill me." Yunoki pleaded.

"I said SHUT UP!" he yelled and laughed "I'm sorry purple boy, you just caught me on a bad day" he apologized. "Just that…you don't KNOW! What it feels like to... TO know that your soul mate! Is sleeping and hanging around with different guys at a CAMP! But you know WHAT! What till I get to that camp! I'm going to kill every single person over there. And she will have to watch me slater the guys that dared to lay a HAND-ON-HER!" he yelled madly pulling the trigger three times on Yunoki. "Thanks again purple boy, I think I will take your car." He said taking the and car driving off at fast speed, leaving Yunoki lying dead in a pool of his own blood.

**To Be Continued… **

**L.C.H will return on the next break of La Corda Effect.**

_**TILL NEXT TIME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO JUST DOING A FANFICTION**__** (ENJOY!) **_

La Corda Horror Chapter 4: _**One lie can cry wolf!**_

**Oh my God it's been so long since I've updated a chapter to L.C.H! I can't believe it, but I managed to juggle school and this around to a balance somehow. So just so you know my dear readers, updating may have some long time gaps. But I'm sure it won't go over a year— maybe? **

**No I'm just kidding. But anyway, please feel free to skip the '**_**previously on La Corda Horror**_**,' I'm sure it's the longest previously to the past chapters yet. I only made it longer for the readers who've read the past chapter and don't remember munch about where the story left off. It's just a quick story refresher for those who may need it. And also today's a Tuesday even though I usually update on Mondays, but just think of it as a Halloween special, Enjoy! **

_Previously on La Corda Horror _

_Why in the world did I volunteer for this? And it's getting dark. I better hurry with the wood." Amou said picking up thick sticks of wood off the ground. _

"_CR-A-CK!"_

"_IIAHHH!"_

"_Hey! What's your problem Amou" said a familiar voice to her._

"_OH! I'm soooo sorry Tsuchiura! I thought you were a murderer about to kidnap me and kill me"_

_Hihara was stuffing himself uncontrollably with marshmallows; he swallowed the stuffing of marshmallows hard down his throat. "AAH!" he exhaled "Mined telling us why you screamed hino?" asked Hihara. _

_Hino gave him a lost stare "I screamed?.. Oh that, well you see what happened was…"_

_Flash Back_

"_Tsukimori-kun…? Why are you coming out the bushes?"_

"_Nick! Come here girl!" called a voice._

_The dog ran leaping its owner's arms, "It's Kiscen's dog, Nick" Tsukimori said pointing him out. "Kiscen can I borrow Nick for bit" he asked._

"_Sure" he said handing Tsukimori the dog; the second nick was in Tsukimori's arms he ran in the path way back to camp. "Just don't call her cute nick names, she hates that!" he shouted to Tsukimori._

_End Of Flash Back _

"_So you threw the stick?" asked Hihara. _

"_Not exactly, see what happened was" Tsukimori started._

_Flash Back_

"_I've had enough" said Tsukimori grabbing his violin and leaving out the cabin door._

_Tsukimori walked and walked until he heard a familiar sound coming from the nearby lake. He followed the sound until it became fully clear, "hino?"_

"_Hey, Tsu—!"_

_Tsukimori covered up his mouth, "Keep it down, Kiscen-sensei! You'll disturb hino's practice."_

"_Disturb her practice or disturb you watching her practice? Which one is it, Tsukimori?" he said teasing him._

_Tsukimori glared at him, "what do you want?"_

"_I need you to watch my dog for me."_

"_Sorry I'm not great with animals" Tsukimori said declining the offer._

"_But Tsukimori, that's too bad!" Kiscen said taking the stick out the dog's mouth and throwing it in the bushes, are so he thought._

"_I told you I can't watch the" but Kiscen was gone. "I hate that guy! Where the dog go?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_That's where."_

_End Of Flash Back_

"_So you were really the one who threw the stick." Hino said, roasting a marshmallow in the fire, as so were Shimizu and Fuyuumi._

"_Enough of the lame so that's what happened story! I'll tell you guys a real horrifying story," said Amou. _

"_I'm going to sit this one out," Tsukimori said getting up to leave._

"_What? Prince Cube is too scared of a horror story?" teased Tsuchiura. _

_Tsukimori sat back down on the log, "just get on with the story, Amou" he said glaring at Tsuchiura._

"_Ok, it happened two years ago. There were a group of kids coming her on vacation too, everything was all fun and games, laugh and cry then laugh again. You know they were just having a good time, but then two kids snuck out their cabins to go swimming in the lake after dark."_

_18 Years ago/Amou's Story more visual_

"_Jaden keep up! "He said running by the lake._

"_Nay are you sure we should be doing this? What if we get caught?" she said worried of breaking the rules._

"_Hey" he said lowly to her while grabbing her hand "I won't let us get caught, I promise." he said kissing her quick on the lips. "Alright?"_

"_Ok" she said "I trust you."_

_They both leaned in to kiss each other but something caught their eye, there was a light coming from the forest path way. _

"_I knew they would find out we were gone" she said backing out of the almost kiss. Jaden Quickly got out the water and put her cloths back on. "You better get out the lake Nay before they see you" Said Jaden putting on the last of her cloths, then she ran in the path way._

"_Jaden wait for me!" he shouted._

"_AAAAH!" A voice screamed._

"_That voice…..it's JADEN!" he panicked, running further in the forest path until he finally spotted her being carried off be someone. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

_The man pulled out a knife just as Nay tackled him, Nay was stabbed in the chest gasping and wheezing from the wound._

"_NAAAAAAY!" she screamed back helplessly._

_End Of Amou's Story_

"_And that's the end of the story" Amou said stuffing her face with roasted marshmallows "hm! These are goooood!" she said._

"_Aren't they!" said Hihara also stuffing his face with marshmallows._

"_You know that's really a true story," said Kiscen tossing sticks in the fire to make the fire stronger._

"_Is it just me or did Kiscen sensei's mood darkened," asked Hihara stuffing a marsh mellow in his mouth._

"_His mood darkened," Tsukimori and Tsuchiura said back to him._

"_Yunoki-san, are you sure you want to go through with this? Your grandmother will be much despised to find out you left the house hold get to together." Said the shofar keeping his eye on the road as he drove the long miles._

"_I told you already, I'm not going back; how far are we from the camp?" Yunoki asked looking out the window._

"_About 10 miles or so Yunoki-san"_

"_Hian-san, pull the car over." Yunoki ordered._

_Hian did as he said and pulled the car over near the hitch hiker._

"_Thanks man, you don't know how long I've been hitch hiking for a car" the guy said getting the car._

"_No problem, where are you heading?" asked Yunoki snapping his finger for Hian to start driving again._

"_A camp not to far from here, it's about 9 to 10 miles away" he said putting his hand in his jacket. "It's nice to know there are people like you in the world." _

_Yunoki gave a princely smile "Thank you for the compliment" Yunoki thanked._

_The guy's aura darkened "that wasn't a compliment," he said pulling out a gun to Yunoki's face._

_Hian stopped the car and got out to pull the guy from the back seat. "Should've kept driving old man" he said shooting Hian 2 times in the chest killing him. _

_Yunoki was silent and scared of dying next at the heads of this nut job. "Maybe we can work this out" Yunoki reasoned._

"_Shut up and get out the car!" he ordered. _

_Yunoki did as he said and moved to the side of the road "Please don't kill me, you can have the car! Just don't kill me." Yunoki pleaded. _

"_I said SHUT UP!" he yelled and laughed "I'm sorry purple boy, you just caught me on a bad day" he apologized. "It's just that—you don't KNOW! What it feels like to... TO know that your soul mate! Is sleeping and hanging around with different guys at a CAMP! But you know WHAT! Wait till I get to that camp! I'm going to kill every single person over there. And she will have to watch me slaughter the guys that dared to lay a HAND-ON-HER!" he yelled madly pulling the trigger three times on Yunoki. "Thanks again purple boy, I think I will take your car." He said, taking the car and driving off at fast speed, leaving Yunoki lying dead in a pool of his own blood._

_End Of Previously_

Len woke up from a nightmare, he rose his self-up and took a moment to process that it was just a dream. That crazy horror story that Amu had told left him a bit disturbed. There was something off about Kiscen too after she had told it, and what he commented: '_you know that's really a true story_.' That sentence just stuck to him. _True story, huh? How would he know if it was? _Len thought, he put a hand on his face and looked around the cabin. Tsuchiura and Shimizu were soundlessly asleep. Len stood out of the lower bunk bed, (Tsuchiura had won the top bunk over in the end). He yawned a bit, seconds later the thought of a certain missing person he didn't see sleeping in one of the beds came to his mind. _Where's that overly hyper fool, Hihara?_

"Amu, where are we going?" Hihara asked, pleading for so information on where she was taking him. In the middle of the night just minutes before Len had woke up, Amu snuck into the boys' cabin and woke Hihara up. She claimed that she needed someone to go with her to a place nearby, in other words— she needed a body guard. She too was a bit disturbed of the horror story that she had told, but she never thought it would stick in the back of her mind for so long.

"To a lake," she responded. Her motive was to take pictures of the horror story sighting at night so that she could write a Halloween story on it for the school paper. She had no intention of going alone though, and that's where Hihara came in to the operation.

"Oh, ok— what?!" Hihara outburst, "we're going where!?"

"To the la—"

"Yeah I know!" He cut her short, "what I mean is why the heck, am I being dragged me along there?! Isn't that the same place where the horror story you told took place?" Hihara was going through a full blown fright attack. He didn't want to go to some rumored horror story place. He most definitely didn't want to get killed if the story was true like Kiscen had said.

"Would you please calm down? It's not that big of a deal." Amu told him.

"Then why did you wake me up to come with you?"

"Because I wanted someone to take a picture of me by the lake," she answered.

"You could've gotten anyone to help you with that, why choose me?"

_Huuuah! SO many questions! Believe me, if there was someone else I thought that I could just easily drag along with me to this I would have! But it's not like Len is nice, he wouldn't even wake up by him being the heavy sleeper he is, Tsuchiura would scold me for wanting to sneak out after curfew, and Shimizu is just out of the question!_ Amu faced Hihara with a smile, "you were the best— choice."

Hihara nodded, "oh, ok, if you say so."

Amu sighed, _that lie couldn't have been anymore sadder. _

Len walked out the cabin, but didn't have his violin with him. The girl's cabin was a bit away from the boy's cabin and Len could see that the door was wide open to the girl's. _Why is the girl's cabin door way open?_ With that thought in his mind curiosity took over and he walked to the cabin to see if the girl purposely did it, or maybe it opened by itself. Len approached the cabin door and looked inside. Everything was really dark, not a bit of light showed inside. _Did the girls like to sleep with the windows fully closed too?_ Thinking that he couldn't help but walked inside, almost immediately he smelled alcohol. _Something's not right._ He opened a few windows near him a bit and saw that the nearest bed in the cabin had Fuyuumi's stuff near it and walked by her bed first. He could see that the covers were pulled over her and that she was still sleeping in the bed. O_k I really seem like a pervert… Why did I come in here again? _Len looked to the other two beds in the cabin and saw that Hino and Amu weren't in them. They were missing along with Hihara. _Did the three of them go somewhere? But why in the middle of the night? I would say that I don't care and that it doesn't concern me but anything that involves hino obviously makes me feel otherwise. I guess her and Amu forgot to close the door when they left, but why is there a smell of alcohol in here?_

Meanwhile Amu and Hihara were at the Lake not too far from the camp site. Hihara was holding Amu's camera while she stood close by the lake. Hihara didn't want to be there, especially if he was there to take pictures of her. "Amu, can we hurry this up? You've spent almost twenty minutes trying to find the right pose." He said beyond restless. _How did I get dragged into this?_

"Ok. I'm ready!" She stood as if she was being scared by someone and looked as if she was about to run away leaving Hihara behind. "Take the picture."

"What are you doing?" Hihara felt like she was really being scared by something, she also looked a bit stupid posing like that.

"I'm posing."

"Why like that?"

"Just take the picture!" Amu snapped at him, Hihara was really testing her nerves.

"Ok, ok." Hihara moved the camera in front his face and looked through the peep hole… (Writer: Is there a special way of describing it? I don't know. Peep hole was the only thing that came to my mind…) with one eye to take the picture. He snapped one picture and then handed her camera out to her. "Here, I'm done, right? Please say right."

Amu looked at him with a widened smile. Her eyes looked a bit devious. "No."

Hihara exhaled in disappointment. _I could be sleeping having a dream about Hino right about now! _Amu took the camera from him and put the strap that was on it around her neck. "So am I done now? Can't I go back? I'm sure you don't need me."

"Oh but I do need you." _Might as well tell him the real reason why I need him._ "I need you to be my bodyguard for this final task of mine."

Hihara looked at her with none belief. It took seconds before he could process what she had said. …. "_WHAT_? I can't be your body guard! I can't even body guard myself!"

"What? No. Mmmm." _Think of a good cover up Amu, you can do this you're a journalist…_ "No. You misunderstood me. Hino's been…" _God forgive me, you too Hino. _

"What about Kaho-chan?"

"She's been kidnapped!" Amu turned away from him with her eyes closed shut, she felt like hitting herself for saying that. But that was the only thing she could think of that would give him enough reason to come with her for her extra task. _Why did I just say that?!_ Not hearing any response from Hihara she opened her eyes and turned back to him, well… to where he used to stand. _HUH? He's gone! Wha-?! Oooh crap, I think I took it too far_. Amu ran after him into the forest path that lad back to camp, hoping that she could catch up to him before he startled everyone because of her lie. _Why did I say that?!_

Back at the camp Len was still in the girl's cabin trying to find the source of the faint smell of alcohol. He knew that the girls didn't drink alcohol, so why was the smell of it lingering in there cabin and a fresh smell too, as if not too long ago they were all drinking… _This doesn't make any since. _

"Tsukimori!" Someone called his name. Len turned around to see who and saw Hihara standing in the doorway panting heavily.

"Why are you here?" He asked him.

Hihara rushed in the cabin past him and straight to Hino's bed. _She's really not here?! So that means, she- she's… _Hihara turned to look at Len, anger showed in his eyes. "Do you know that Hino was kidnap?! What are you doing just lounging around in their cabin?"

Len was taken by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"No! It's all a misunderstanding!" Spoke another voice from the doorway. Len and Hihara turned their attention to who it was and saw Amu looking like she had just ran a marathon. She was trying to get words out to say to Len but only kept panting. "I—" She walked near the bed Fuyuumi currently lied in and fell on top of it. "Sorry Fuyuumi-chan." She managed to say. But there was no sudden movement from the body that lied under covers, no reaction from Amu falling on top of her to be more exact. Amu stood up off the bed. "Fuyuumi?" Len and Hihara looked to the covers heavy on suspense. Amu lifted the covers back from over Fuyuumi's body slowly, and from the moment the covers were fully pulled back she could've threw up, the feeling was on the very edge of her. Fuyuumi's stomach had stab wounds in it, the murder of her was hidden well, but who could have done it? "_FUYUUMI?!_" Amu yelled in a screech. Len and Hihara both backed up at the same time away from the dead body, the scene was just too much to take up close.

"What happened here? Who did this?!" Hihara said in a panic, his heart began racing a mile a minute.

Len's mind was almost immediately brought back to his main matter. "Hihara, you said before Hino was kidnapped— by whom?!"

"I don't know! Amu told me. That's why I rushed in here the way I did, to see if it was true or not. And now I guess it is true…"

"I lied about that! I lied saying Hino was kidnapped so that it would give you a reason to come with me on the extra task." She confessed in a state of shock, tears fell down her cheeks. The close look of Fuyuumi's murder was taking a heavy toll on her.

"What made you think if you told me that I would go with _you_?"

Amu didn't respond to him. Her voice was silenced by her being badly traumatized. At this rate, the mystery of Hino's disappearance will take some time. "We should go to Kiscen- sensei for help." Len suggested. Hihara and Amu both nodded in agreement. It was their only possibility right now to find out where Hino could have gone, or if she was kidnapped for real.

Kiscen's POV

"_**NAAAAAAY!"**_

"NO!" I yelled awake from a nightmare I was in. Again, for the hundredth time maybe, I woke up yelling from a terrible nightmare… of my past. I sat up straight in the bed for a while, feeling as though I was still in a trance. Tears threatening to fall down my face, but I keep them from flowing the best I could. I told myself that I would get over it. Get over that cursed moment in time. I guess— I just can't. Eighteen dreadful years later, and I'm still trapped. My scar will never heal, it only gets deeper. _Thank you, Amu. I should've known she was going to talk about that horror story._ I got out the bed and looked around the dimly lit cabin, still on edge I checked outside the three windows that were near. I briefly smiled a bit. _What am I doing?_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

A voice yelled. Kiscen jumped in alert and looked back out the window again. And this time he saw something, someone to be more exact. He saw that hino was being carried off by a man in a dark coat and she was struggling to get free of his hold.

_Please let this be a hallucination of my insanity_. Hino let out a scream, this was no trick of his mind; this was real. He backed away from the window and bolted out the cabin door to chase after them. He ran fast catching up with the unknown man that was carrying Hino away. "HEY, STOP!" He yelled out at the man, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

End of Kiscen's POV

Hino heard his voice and looked up to see Kiscen running after them. An instant feel of relief came over her and she yelled out to him, "_KICEN-SENSEI!_"

_**Well that the end of the chapter! I will say though, there are only about four chapters left to this story. L.C.H is soon coming to an end. **_

_**Till next time, on L.C.H!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**) **

**Okay so I know it's been a while… a long while, but who's counting? So **anyway**! I've been do crammed lately, it's not even funny. This the shortest chapter I've written yet, but still, I managed to type up another chapter of this fan fiction, and hopefully a good one at that. :) **

_Previously on La Corda Horror _

"_Amu, where are we going?" Hihara asked, pleading for so information on where she was taking him._

"_To a lake," she responded._

"_Oh, ok— what?!"_

_Len walked out the cabin, but didn't have his violin with him. The girl's cabin was a bit away from the boy's cabin and Len could see that the door was wide open to the girl's. Why is the girl's cabin door way open?_

"_Tsukimori!" Someone called his name. Len turned around to see who and saw Hihara standing in the doorway panting heavily. _

"_Why are you here?" He asked him. _

_Hihara turned to look at Len, anger showed in his eyes. "Do you know that Hino was kidnap?! What are you doing just lounging around in their cabin?"_

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _

_A voice yelled. Kiscen jumped in alert and looked back out the window again._

_Please let this be a hallucination of my insanity. Hino let out a scream, this was no trick of his mind; this was real._

"_HEY, STOP!" He yelled out at the man, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" _

_Hino heard his voice and looked up to see Kiscen running after them. "KICEN-SENSEI!"_

_End Of Flash Back_

La Corda Horror Chapter 5: _**The true damsel in distress **_

_Hino... No… NO!_

"Kiscen Sensei!"

Hearing a voice, Kiscen opened his eyes slowly. His eyesight focused in matters of seconds and he instantly became aware again, "Hino!" He quickly jumped up from a chair he was sitting asleep in; Hihara grabbed hold of him, keeping in place to not move any further, but he struggled to get away from Hihara's hold and yelled once again Hino's last name, "Hino!"

"Kiscen Sensei!" Hihara said once more, "Calm down, what happened to hino?"

Kiscen backed into the chair and sat back down in it, he took in deep breaths and looked around to see where he was. He was back in his cabin; Hihara and Amu were the only ones there with him. He looked to Amu and then to Hihara, everything felt like a blur to him, he coved part of his face with his left hand while shaking his head. "Wh- what happened to Hino? Is she ok?" Amu eyed Kiscen, he eyes filled with distress and sadness. Kiscen lowered his hand and looked up to Amu, "is he ok?" He repeated. But Amu didn't speak a response to him, she just shrugged her shoulders, there were no words for to speak in this moment to her.

"Did you just _shrug_ your shoulders? Huh?" He stood back up keeping his eyes on her, "that's not an _answer_, Amu!"

"Kiscen!" Hihara spoke up. Kiscen's attention along with all his confusion now went to him. "We found you out cold in the woods! What happened?! You tell _us_ what happened to you and Hino-chan." Hihara couldn't keep his composed composer anymore, his trauma was at the moment showing, and Kiscen closed his eyes shut as if he was getting a terrible brain freeze.

"Out cold— but…" He moved away from them, putting up both his hands covering his face, trying hard to recall what happened to him… and Hino. He tried desperately to remember, but all he was getting in the process was a throbbing pain in a certain spot on his head. He moved one of his hands from his face to where the pain was and opened his eyes, "I- I was—"

_**Flash Back **_

_Hino heard his voice and looked up to see Kiscen running after them. An instant feel of relief came over her and she yelled out to him, "KICEN-SENSEI!" Hino struggled to get away from the unknown man's hold on her; surprisingly he did let her go, but along with a forcible shove to the ground. Hino hit the ground painfully, but she didn't let the pain she felt stop her from quickly getting up from the ground._

"_Hino run! Run away back to camp!" Kiscen yelled to her, he stopped running any further to them and just eyed the unknown man intently. This was all like a playback of the past to him, feeling as though he wanted to get revenge on who ever this man was swelled up in him, but no. This wasn't the past, Hino wasn't Jaden, he wasn't his 17 year old self, and whoever that man is definitely wasn't the same man from way back then. Hino was hesitant on the action of running away; would Kiscen be alright if she just ran? But then again, what could she possibly do to help him in this situation? The best thing for her to do is to run away, she would be one less factor for him to worry about, "why are you just standing there?! Run back to camp and call the cops!" He said to her, all while still keeping an eye on the man. The known man had on a black hoodie, the hood was over his but still, Kiscen could see the devilish smirk. _

"_But the cabins don't have any phones," Hino told him. _

_What? What type of camp is this? Quarantine? Kiscen thought agitatedly. "… Just run back to camp and find the others, warn them, stay with them till I get back." _

"_Will you come back?" Hino kept on with talking, she should really just run. _

"_Hino, just ru—" Kiscen was hit over the head with a wooden bat, he fell to the dirt ground instantly knocked out from the impact. The last thing Kiscen heard just before he complete drifted unconscious was the sound of Hino screech of a scream that soon muffled as he drifted away into darkness. _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Kiscen opened his eyes shockingly while he slowly lowered his hand from his head and turned around to face Hihara and Amu. "I remember… Or at least bit."

Hihara and Amu exchanged a brief looked at each other; both teens had worried and confused expression's on their face as they looked back to Kiscen.

"Have you taken care of it?"

"No, not yet, it's not that simple of a task."

"Do you really want Hino all for yourself?"

Hino was finally conscious; she had been asleep for a while and now awoke to find herself strapped down to a chair. There was a cloth like fabric that covered her eyes and another one that was tied around her mouth so that she wouldn't be able to talk, she could only here her surroundings, and from the sound of things it sounded like there were two guys talking not that far away from her.

Hino's POV 

_Where am I? Kiscen! Tsukimori- Kun! Anyone! Please help me! _I thought distressed, I struggled to move within the confinement of the chair as much as I could, but it was a hopeless effort. Whatever tied me down to this chair was too tight for me to ever hope of getting loose and breaking free from wherever I was.

"Of course I do!"

_Who are they? What do they want with me?!_

"I guess you better go take care of them then."

_Them? What are they talking about?_

"I'll kill them all, you don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of it. I never thought you'd help to this extent, I don't think that there's any way I could repay you."

"Heh, oh, don't worry, I'm _sure_ they'll be a way."

I heard the sound of a door opening and then the sound of footsteps; I guess one of them is leaving. That only means that there was still one guy left in the room with me, I heard the door close with a slam, it startled me to the point of me voicing out brief squeal of fear. I could hear footsteps move around me, _what is he doing?_ My nerves were on the fritz, my breathing became hyperventilating, and the next thing I knew the cloth that was around my mouth was pulled down to my neck. I screamed as loud as I could with the hope of anyone to hear me, but whoever was around my had covered my nose and my with another cloth that smelled like alcohol… The next thing I knew I was slowly drifting asleep, and then darkness completely.


End file.
